1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus designed and configured to adequately and efficiently buff and polish any desired surface, such as, but not limited to natural and synthetic surfaces, such as marble or granite, automobiles, trailers, cars, boats, recreational vehicles, or the like. More particularly, the present invention includes a unique design for a buffing apparatus including a removable pad that ultimately will not create swirl marks on any painted surface, such as automotive paint, marine paint, gel coats, air craft paints or the like as well as preventing swirl marks from natural surfaces, such as marble, granite or the like. Inherently, rendering a device that provides success and ease of usability when buffing and/or polishing a desired surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buffers are known in the art and are used to polish various surfaces, such as, but not limited to automobiles, RVs, boats, trailers and the like. Buffers that are commercially available are generally devices that include a circular pad removably secure thereto. These devices are control by way of a motor. Though some what successful, these devices do suffer from shortcomings.
One common known concern is that use will cause circular swirl marks on the buff surface. To address this concern, various pads have been developed to reduce this problem. Unfortunately, the results are still the same and in addition, most devices do not address the fatigue that can develop when using the specific device. In addition, without changing the structure of the device, the user will still have difficulties reaching high places, even when using a ladder.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there exists a need for device that can successfully buff any desired surface without leaving swirl marks or the like. Such an apparatus should be versatile, compact in size, light in weight and simple in construction so as to provide a device, which is successful, and can easily be used by any individual regardless of age, physical ability or dexterity.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which are simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.